


Do No Harm

by Menolly



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-27
Updated: 2010-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-14 03:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menolly/pseuds/Menolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for house fest on LJ. The prompt was 'Freedom Master does not survive his suicide attempt'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do No Harm

House takes a drag on his cigarette, looking out over the courtyard. There's a bunch of newbies playing basketball, all nervous energy and high spirits. They'll settle down in time, drugs and routine will grind their raw edges off. He's seen lots of them come and go. Sometimes one of them will come to House and ask him to join in. After a while they stop asking.

Freedom Master is running circles around him, arms spread wide, pretending he's a super hero again. His blood stained jacket billows behind him like a cape.

"Hey House, look at me! I'm a hero, I can do anything! I can fly!"

House looks at the man.

"Yeah, why don't you fly up to the roof and throw yourself off it? Because that worked out so well last time."

Freedom Master laughs and comes and sits next to him on the concrete steps. House doesn't bother moving over for him, it's not like Freedom Master needs a lot of room.

"Hey, don't get mad at me, you're the one who thought it would be cool to 'borrow' a car and bust out of here and go and have some fun. "

House says nothing, fingers working restlessly at the cigarette, eyes darting endlessly across the courtyard.

"Wilson coming today? " Freedom Master asks.

"It's Friday isn't it? He always comes Friday."

"You gonna talk to him today? Do you think he'll cry like last time? Oh please House, just get better, please get better and come home. " Freedom Master does a credible impersonation of Wilson. House tightens his grip on the cigarette, the tip burning at his fingers. The flare of pain distracts him and he closed his eyes.

"Shut up, just shut up." He shakes his head from side to side, his body twitching.

"Oh, careful House, they'll see you and then they'll lock you up and you won't be able to see Wilson today."

House looks over at the nearest orderly, who is beginning to walk over in their direction. He lets the cigarette drop to the ground. Nolan will give him hell over the burns on his fingers and he'll lose his cigarettes again. He's so sick of this place.

"You can't go home House, you know that don't you?" Freedom Master is in front of him now, blocking his view of the basketballers. "First Amber, then Kutner, and then me. All you do is hurt people. If you go home with Wilson you'll hurt him too."

House knows. There's been enough dead people in his life lately, he's not adding to the tally. When Wilson comes he'll sit with him but he won't talk to him, he won't even look at him. Wilson will chatter inanely about the hospital, how much everyone there 'misses him'. He'll tell House to listen to the doctors, take his meds and talk to the doctors about 'how he's feeling'.

The only person House talks to now is Freedom Master.

He can't hurt people who are already dead.


End file.
